This invention relates to a connector adapter, especially for quick test connectors, with an embracing holder like a clamp and a connector piston sleeve, which is axially movable relative to the embracing holder by means of an actuating device and bears against a mating connector in sealed manned in the connected position.
Such a connector adapter in the form of a filling connector for gas cylinder valves is known from DE U 91 15 142. The quick connector consists of a cylindrical housing which has a filling inlet with a filling hose at one end, while a valve attachment holder is formed at the other end of the housing, having a valve introduction opening into a receiving space. In plan view the embracing holder has the form of a C-shaped retaining clamp, so that the connector adapter can be fitted sideways on to the valve. An adjusting screw is also provided in the region of the engagement end, so that the size of the valve receiving space can be varied to match the current mating connector.
Although this filling connector has basically proved itself, the ability to use it as a test connector is limited, since this frequently has to be attached for test purposes to a number of different mating connectors, e.g., union nuts in gas lines, so-called eye unions in hydraulic lines, flanged brake lines or valves.
Accordingly the invention is based on the object of improving a connector adapter of the kind initially specified in relation to its variable use and its simpler construction. In addition the connector adapter is to be as compact as possible and easy to attach.
An aspect of the invention involves a connector adapter having an embracing holder, a connector piston sleeve and a backing plate which supports the mating connector and is attached to the connector adapter. The connector piston sleeve is axially movable relative to the embracing holder by means of an actuating device and bears against a mating connector in sealed manner in a connected position.
By supporting the mating connector on an interchangeable backing plate, the connector adapter can be used for a plurality of different connectors by simply exchanging the backing plate. In addition these are simple components, so that the proposed connector adapter can be implemented very inexpensively, without having to make a complete, separate test apparatus for each mating connector. In particular, the attachment to different hose connectors can be facilitated by the sideways fitting on movement. Furthermore it is advantageous that the mating connector is supported on all sides in the embracing holder, with its closed, frame-like formation, especially with two, three or four fixing screws for the backing plate, whereby the backing plate and if desired the front end of the connector piston can easily be adapted to the current mating connector.
It should particularly be noted that, through the backing plate, the embracing holder fixing the mating connector surrounds it on all sides (apart from the insertion slot) so that the connector adapter overall has a very compact and stable construction.